


Dying Thoughts

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Character Death, Clintasha - Freeform, F/M, Love, Regrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 09:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5491823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha's dying thoughts</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dying Thoughts

Natasha is musing as life leaves her.  
She always knew she would die on a mission.  
Right now she is bleeding on the floor and couple of bullets in her gut.  
She is recalling her life.  
Her life which was happy but also full of regrets.  
Her greatest regret was pushing Clint away.  
Never revealing her love for him.  
Never telling him that she fell for him after their first meeting.  
She hopes Clint will forgive her for leaving without saying goodbye.  
Natasha's last thoughts before she succumbs to death are

I Love You Very Much Clint

Natasha Romanov, the Black Widow breathes her last breath.


End file.
